With the ever increasing popularity, need, and importance a System on a Chip or System on Chip (SoC)-like integrated circuits integrating or consolidating all components of a computer system on a single integrated circuit, footprints, cost, and power consumption are also at a rise. For example, conventional memory systems are cost-inefficient and power-consuming as they require a separate package for each memory mode (e.g., memory modes or module setups suitable for different computer systems, such as desktop computers, mobile computers, etc.)